


you are water twelve feet deep

by barmaid



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Communicating Through Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, fairly vanilla tho..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barmaid/pseuds/barmaid
Summary: Itaru cups a hand on Chikage’s cheek, thumbing over his brow bone and taking a moment to just look. Chikage is… Chikage is so beautiful.How to tell your boyfriend you are in love with him when he just wants you to choke him...???????
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	you are water twelve feet deep

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted chikage to get choked. i was possessed and wrote this in an hour.
> 
> i do not think chikage is a sub usually, so forgive me

Vulnerability has never been Chikage’s forte. Itaru knows that he’s trying, that even the effort he puts in is more than he ever could’ve imagined; and that’s why they’re so careful when it comes to this.

“Senpai, is this okay?” Itaru whispers into his shoulder, tightening the satin bow between Chikage’s wrists. It’s loose enough to break out of, (though, Chikage could probably break out of anything Itaru tried to tie,) and Itaru watches as he flexes his wrists and rolls them for a moment. Chikage lets out a hum of approval into the pillow, shifting his hips back to try to lean into Itaru’s touch behind him, while Itaru elects to roll him over onto his back.

“Comfortable?” Itaru asks, though he knows from experience that you can only be so comfortable with all your weight on your elbows. 

“I’ve been worse.”

With his face no longer buried in the pillow, Itaru can see how Chikage’s eyes dart around the room. ‘He’s keeping watch,’ Itaru comes to settle on, ‘I wish I could make him feel safe.’

Itaru cups a hand on Chikage’s cheek, thumbing over his brow bone and taking a moment to just look. Chikage is… Chikage is so beautiful.

His ears flush red and he pulls his hand away, careful that if his brain starts running with that thought he’ll end up in treacherous territory. 

Chikage hums. “Distracted, Itaru?” 

Like the unromantic-cheat-bastard he is, the playful gleam in his eyes somehow makes Itaru fall in love even more. He’d pretend to be disgusted if he weren’t so turned on right now. Instead he shuts Chikage up with a kiss, slow and sappy, and he can feel where Chikage’s back arches to try to reach his hands around. Itaru is in charge now, though, so he runs his fingers through depressingly soft hair and presses down on his chest to keep his body on the bed.

Chikage groans into his mouth, and Itaru pulls away to kiss down his neck. His fingers trail down the pale skin, coming to rest a thumb on Chikage’s pulse just to feel it beat. For somebody who seems so unreal sometimes, it’s nice to have a reminder that Chikage is human too.

Chikage sighs at the hand around his neck, and Itaru feels his heart stop temporarily as he feels the sound purr against his palm. His thumb runs in circles under Chikage’s jaw for a moment, watching the way his eyes flutter shut and his breathing stutters.

“You… Do you like that?”

Chikage responds with his legs wrapping around Itaru’s waist, ankles twisting together, and Itaru rolls his eyes like he’s even the tiniest bit mad and not the hugest bit viewing the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“For somebody so demanding, you sure do hate saying what you want.”

Chikage lets his eyes open momentarily, just to glare at Itaru through foggy lenses. Itaru has the conscious thought that those glasses should’ve been off a long time ago. He puts slightly more pressure on Chikage’s throat as he dramatically leans down to take off his glasses, just long enough to let his eyes flutter closed again, and he backs on his knees when he feels a choked groan catch itself in Chikage’s throat.

Chikage’s legs slide down his back exhaustively, and Itaru’s hand reaches behind himself to hold an ankle up.

“Use your words, Senpai.”

Itaru feels the shudder down his legs, and he momentarily wonders if Chikage has a thing for that.

Before that train of thought can continue on for way too long, Itaru is snapped out of it. “Please,” Chikage whispers, choked up and uncharacteristically vulnerable. 

If he were in Chikage’s place, he’d keep getting egged on until he admitted what he wanted. But... Chikage is significantly less vocal with what he wants, and Itaru isn’t going to press his streak of good luck too far.

Itaru’s hands go down to unbuckle his own pants, crudely pushing them down his thighs to be satisfactory. He reaches next to Chikage’s head for the lube that he (thankfully) had half a mind to toss onto the bed earlier, and he squeezes just a bit too much onto his fingers.

Usually Chikage would chuckle and comment something about how unnecessarily hasty he was being, but the Chikage that’s on his bed tonight is quiet and pliant in his hands.

“Senpai…?” Itaru whispers, rubbing a bit of the excess lube onto his bare thigh. “You still doing okay?”

“I’m fine.” Chikage mumbles under his breath, peeking an eye open. “Are  _ you  _ still doing okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Having to make eye contact with Chikage makes this whole conversation seem just a little bit too awkward. “Let me know if I need to stop, okay?” Chikage closes his eyes again, and Itaru knows that this is probably the most vulnerable he’s ever been. He feels the need to make it fair.

“And… I love you.”

There is something fittingly unromantic about their first time saying that being like this.

Itaru slowly pushes a first finger in, careful to make it as comfortable as he can for Chikage and also to not think too hard about the wet heat around his finger. Chikage’s breaths are shallow and quick, and Itaru needs to take a deep breath and tell himself to not rush this too much.

He crooks his index finger, listening to Chikage let out a harsh breath and attempt to rock his hips back onto his hand. He takes this as an indication that he’s ready for another, so he drags his middle finger around Chikage’s entrance. The second goes in much easier, and Itaru has to levy his free hand on Chikage’s stomach so he doesn’t get off too quickly.

Chikage has always been relatively quiet during sex, similar to the way he chases his own pleasures outside of sex, but the way his body rolls desperately and his cock strains against his stomach tell Itaru more than words probably could. Itaru is supposed to be in control right now, knows that’s what Chikage has entrusted him with, and somehow he finds himself feeling like he’s been dragged along by what Chikage likes the whole time.

Maybe they’re just that in sync.

Itaru slowly pulls his fingers out, making a conscious effort to not look at how Chikage clenches around nothing when he pulls out. More lube is squirted onto his hand again, and he has to squeeze his eyes shut and think about how he didn’t scout Gawain’s new SSR this morning to not come instantly from touching himself.

When he opens his eyes, Chikage is staring at him. Itaru has to fight the urge to shy away from his gaze when Chikage has shown him so much of himself.

“Hi,” Itaru says, like he’s seeing a friend while walking down the street and not about to have sex with his boyfriend.

“Hello,” Chikage says back with a grin, because they’re both like that. He takes a deep breath, and even through his lidded eyes Itaru can tell that it’s not just because of the sex. “...Love you too.”

If Itaru was not already going to ram Chikage into the mattress, he definitely was going to now. He guides his cock to Chikage’s entrance with one hand, and brings the other back to Chikage’s neck. He doesn’t really know how to do this very safely, but he trusts Chikage to tell him if he’s being too much.

He pushes his palm down at the same time that he presses in, and he gets embarrassingly turned on at the sound of a moan getting caught in Chikage’s throat.

He eases up on the pressure as he pulls out for a first thrust, letting a cry build in Chikage’s chest before he presses down again. It’s addicting, being in control, and Itaru hopes that it’s doing it for Chikage as much as it is for him. He wouldn’t doubt it, if the way his back arches and the sound of the satin tying his wrists whipping is any indication.

There’s tears in Chikage’s eyes, and Itaru momentarily takes his hand off his neck to thumb at his cheek.

“You okay?” Itaru asks again, just to make sure.

“I’m not that fragile, Chigasaki.” Chikage’s voice is destroyed. “Do whatever you want to me.”

And, while that’s  _ incredibly  _ tempting, that’s an offer Itaru will have to take up at another time. He feels like Chikage has given him everything he’s wanted tonight, and even somebody like him can only be so selfish.

Instead, he wraps a hand around Chikage, swiping his thumb across the tip at the same time he thrusts back in. Without Itaru’s hand around his throat to constrict his noise, Chikage lets out a scratchy whine.

“Close,” He breathes out into the small space between them, and Itaru meets him in the middle to lay a kiss on his lips. It’s incredibly tender for how they’ve been acting for the past 15 minutes, but it’s a gentle reminder of what they are.

Chikage comes with a mantra under his breath as always, legs twitching and tightening around Itaru. Itaru follows him soon after, hand in Chikage’s hair and whispering breaths into his ear.

They don’t move for a while after, until Chikage somehow unties himself and tilts Itaru’s chin up for a kiss. He’ll then talk about how gross they both are and how bad they need to shower, (How bad Itaru needs to shower.) Itaru will ask if he wants to join and Chikage will flick him on the forehead before hopping in with him anyway, and they will act like two teenagers fumbling over the intricacies of their relationship.

“I love you,” will be written on the shower door when the heat fogs it up, and Itaru will stick his tongue out and pout that Chikage has no right to tease him about things like that. Chikage will laugh before they get out of the shower, falling into a tangle of limbs on the bed before they can even change into something besides their towels.

They’ll both fall asleep thinking about something along the lines of being in love.


End file.
